Forever
by the mad twin
Summary: The two girl take the ulitmate commitmate to each other and is one person regretting it all ready?


**Will you become my wife?**

**As the sun breaks into ower part of heaven, my eyes falls to the sleeping beauty lying beside me. Lovingly watching and anticipating my every move. Slowly the sun dances across the skin of my respective wife.**

**O.K. a bit too fast! Well I am still trying to get my head round it myself.**

**"Good morning Mrs Pierce". As Brittany slowly adjusts her head to get a perfect picture of her new wife. Santana just lye's there speechless. Santana still trying to take in the evens of the previous weeks not knowing exactly what had lead up to this or exactly what happened last night.**

**"What's a matter baby?"**

**Santana was speechless as she was still putting together the pieces as what has happened and suddenly all she could feel was the sweet touch of Brittany's light pink lips pushing against and all the tension in Santana just melted away, suddenly she was on fire by the sweet smell of her wife, every touch more electrifying than the last. All Santana wanted to do was rip of her clothes and get down with it but she fells her pulling away now.**

**"Tell me what's wrong? Tell me and I can make it better"**

**At this moment Santana wanted to say it was nothing but there was something, something that was bothering her to the core but she still wasn't exactly sure what it was or why it was.**

**"It's just that...when did this happen?"**

**"What?" Brittany sits up in a haze of confusion and does not understand what she is going on about.**

**"Do you regret marrying me already?" Brittany immediately jumping into a sitting position as she says these words. Santana starts to reaches for Brittany's hand but she pushes her away.**

**"No of course I am not saying that" trying to reach for her hand again but being pushed away again.**

**"Then what are you saying then" a tear starts to fall form and roll down her cheek.**

**"Did we rush into things?"**

**Brittany turns around in such confusion.**

**"Why are you saying this, you were happy, we were happy". Brittany now feeling like someone has ripped her heart out.**

**"I was, I am...it's just that this was never planned, we only talked about this a few times, we always said that we would wait a few years..."**

**Brittany turns slowly "we also said that if the time felt right that we would go for it and now that we did it's my entire fault". Brittany now in a terrible mood gets up and storms to the bathroom leaving Santana to think about everything and how they have got to this point.**

**God this was meant to be one of the happiest days of her life and all she can do is screw it up.**

**She was not bothered about destroying the day for herself but she had ruined the day for Brittany the one person in the world that she truly cared about, the one person she would have done anything for. So why was she so determined to destroying it for her, why was she being such a bitch? She closes her eyes to think and all she could think about was the day of graduation.**

_The day of graduation came and there is no way to hold back the tears in the McKinley High Glee as so many of their members are leaving this year they know that this will be there last ever song as a glee club all together!_

_Mr Shue decided to dedicate the song 'We Dance On' as he thought that it was fitting to the occasion. As they sang the song there was not one dry eye in the house. Nobody wanted to say goodbye._

_But for one glee clubber it was for a whole different reason. As Santana has been accepted in the University's close to home she had accepted the on in L.A and Brittany was not going with her._

_She thought that this was the day that she would lose the love of her life forever. That now she has experienced the most incredible love she was not allowed to keep it and this was all to much for Santana._

_She thought that Brittany was going to finish with her as the two had not spoken all day. As they knew what the bell would bring for them well that's what Santana thought any way._

_But for Brittany this was one of the most important days of her life as she still had not decided what she was going to after graduation but she knew one thing for sure._

_That whatever she did it would not involve losing the love of her life, her best friend, her sole mate. They had come to far to let it slip away like that no she was not going to let it._

_But she was scarred that Santana would reject her in front all of these people. So Brittany decided_

_That she would just go for it when it felt right._

_It was two o'clock and she knew that it was now or never. She had the ring in her hand. her palms suddenly became sweetly. Her stomach felt like it was doing front flips and her feet was moving of their own accord and while her head was telling her to turn around and forget about it her heart was telling her to go for it._

_And when does Brittany ever listen to heart any way. As she got closer and closer all she could think that this is a terrible idea._

_But all of a sudden it felt right like there was something in side of her that's saying she is the one for you so go and take her._

_Then when she as only about twelve inches away Santana turned and saw Brittany and gave her the most lushes smile in the world._

_As Santana was thinking that this was the end for them. Brittany was thinking that it was only the beginning._

_A tear started to fall down Brittany's face, Santana lovingly sipping it off._

_"What's wrong Britt Britt?"_

_And all of a sudden she was overcome and all of a sudden Brittany takes Santana's hand and kneels on the floor on one knee._

_"Britt what are you doing?"_

_"Santana Lopez you are the most amazing, kind and extraordinary person that I have met."_

_"Brittany everyone is steering at use."_

_It was true about the whole school was watching them and right behind her no the less was the glee kids._

_"Let them steer as I don't care I love you and I don't care who knows it."_

_"Brittany."_

_"Santana you are one for me you have always been the one for me and nothing will ever change how I feel about you."_

_"and I want to be with you forever."_

_At this point Brittany opens the box and brings it up. The ring was a 20 carrot white gold with three diamonds on it two small ones and one a bit bigger than the other two. Then on the ring band the simple words of 'I love you'._

_As she held it up for Santana to see. The diamonds beautifully spiralled in the summer sun light. Brittany starts to become short of breath and she feel the nervous come over her._

_"Santana, I…love you." Pause._

_"Would you … do me the …great honour and become my…w…my wife!"_

_Santana still trying to take it in. "what?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Brittany now getting more and more nervous._

_"YES!" As the crowd cheers Santana jumps into her arms resulting in pushing Brittany to the floor._

_"I thought you was going to say no."_

_"How could I possibly say no to you Britt?"_

_At that moment they both lean in for the most incredible kiss of their life. Fuck the no kissing rule that they are_ meant to follow because of Figgins.


End file.
